Just a little song I heard
by littlemissemma
Summary: Killian is a teenage pirate with a rough past. Emma is a teenage siren with a need for a change. Do as they may, but pirates and sirens were meant to clash. ((Captain Swan)) Rated M mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

"Emma," Sammy greeted her friend, using her tail to flick water at her. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Sammy,"  
"Look what I got," Sammy said as she pulled out a bracelet from her bag.  
"Is that?!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yep! A braclet so you can walk on land!" Emma hugged her friend, smiling like the sun.  
"Ooh you're the BEST!" She praised her friend.

"Captain, the weathers getting bad, you think we should turn around?" Cade, a member of his crew, asked him nervously. Captain Killian Jones smiled coyly.  
"What fun would that be?" He laughed devilishly.  
Cade nodded, sighing and walking back below deck.  
His crew was full of wimps.  
The thundering sky practically beckoned him to continue on. So he complied. Fog was surrounding the entirety of his ship, but still, he continued. Captain Jones was not one to give up, despite being only 16.  
All of the sudden, he heard a beautiful noise.  
Singing, the noise was singing.  
He felt his eyes closing, the helm of the ship turning steadily towards the noise.  
The singing was beautiful.  
Singing  
SINGING  
"Oh my.." Sirens. They were heading towards sirens. He anxiously looked ahead, realizing he was too close to swerve away. He sucked in a breath, shouting orders to his crew. Naturally, none of them listened. He sprinted across the deck, grabbing the rope that secured the anchor. He quickly and swiftly untied it, grunting as he lifted it over the rail of the deck. The ship slowly stopped and the fog began to clear. As it did, Killian could clearly see the siren that taunted him. She smiled, raising her hand to give him a slow wave. He clenched his jaw and jumped off the ship, walking through the shallow water with ease.  
"You BITCH" He shouted at her.  
"Now, now, that seems excessive doesn't it?" She said in a gorgeously sweet voice.  
"You stay the hell away from my ship." He spat at her through clenched teeth.  
"Granted, on one condition," she calmly told him as she waved a slender hand at him.  
"What?" He asked mostly in confusion.  
"I'll make sure no siren ever touches your precious ship again, if you grant me passage on this lovely ship of yours. " He gave her a strange look.  
"Why would a siren need passage on a pirate ship?" He asked her, visibly calmer.  
"That's need-to-know information, Captain Jones and right now, all YOU need to know is that I just need a change of scenery," She told him, her green eyes shining. She moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
"Why should I trust a siren?" He questioned her. She sighed and looked at him in annoyance.  
"I may be a siren, but I am trustworthy." She told him with a pout.  
"Fine." He said simply. "But how will you survive out of water?" He asked her.  
"I have a way. Thank you so much! I'm Emma!" She giggled excitedly. He found himself fighting a smile. Her laugh was intoxicating.  
"I would introduce myself, however you already know my name." He smiled. She smiled back. She swam towards the ship, as he re entered.  
"Just.. no seducing my crew, understood?" She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Yes, sir." She clipped on her bracelet, and smiled as her tail was turned to legs. She looked at the sky and smiled, climbing on wobbly legs around the ship.

/-/-/

Killian smiled as he watched the sunset.  
"Ba! A _pirate_ who watches sunsets? Now _that_ would be the story of the century," Emma said as she walked up behind him. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
"It's not so funny when you cannot tell it, due to a certain muscle known as your _tongue_ being gone, hmm?" He warned her. She smirked.  
"Ooh is the big bad pirate Captain Killian scared of getting his reputation ruined?" She asked sarcastically. He glared at her. "Relax, even if I _did_ tell someone, it's not like they would believe me. Siren, remember?" She held up her wrist with the braclet, tapping the thing as she sighed.  
 _Does she care about people not trusting her?_ Killian thought. That's certainly strange..  
"Does that bother you?" He asked her after an unsettling moment of quiet. She looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.  
"Why would it? I don't care what people think." She stated. He could see right through her facade, right past her I don't care attitude. She _did_ care. What an odd thought. If a siren cared, maybe he should too..  
"Whatever. What about you? Do _you_ care?" She asked him. He shook his head, pulling out a flask of rum.  
"Honestly? No. An idiots opinion doesn't matter to me." She smiled.  
"That's a nice saying, I like it." She told him with an gaze of admiration. She admired his carefree attitude and his free spirit. He did whatever he wanted, which was more than she could say.  
"Well, goodnight," she said as she turned away, hips swaying as she walked more confidently than before.  
"Night." He said, continuing to stare at the sky.

/-/-/  
Emma awoke the next morning being shaken on the shoulder.  
"Mmmm... ugh...wha... time...?" She mumbled sleepily. Killian sighed at how adorable she looked when she was tired, continuing to lightly shake her shoulder.  
"9 am, sailor." He told her gently but sternly.  
"Do... I... Gotta get up now?" She groaned as she asked.  
"Mhm." He saw her sleepy green eyes open, gazing at him. She yawned and stretched.  
"Mkay, I'm up.."  
"Good. You better be," he told her strictly.  
"Don't tell me what to do you idiot," she mumbled.  
"Don't call the person letting you stay aboard this ship an idiot, lass" She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.  
"Yes, Captain!" She exclaimed sarcastically. It was his turn to roll his eyes. She was infuriating, yet he found it captivating for some odd reason. Obviously she was attractive, that no one could deny, but it was more than that. It was like he related to her somehow. It hardly made sense, but he still felt _connected_ to her.

It was confusing to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Emma, do you know how to do _anything_ on a ship?" Killian asked her later that morning. She smiled halfheartedly.

"not really. I've never been on land before.." she explained. He nodded curtly.

"Then I'll teach you. If you're going to be staying here, we need you to do _something"_

She laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Captain, what do I need to learn how to do?" She asked him. He thought for a moment.

"We could use a lookout, our last one.. He uh... quit." He mumbled the last part.

"Pirates can quit?" She wondered. He chuckled.

"He died, last month." He told her. She laughed at her idiocy.

"Oh. That makes a lot more sense.. How did he die?" She looked at him in the mid morning light, her blonde hair blowing softly in the salty breeze.

"He got kidnapped. His body showed up about a month later,"

"Ouch. Who'd he get kidnapped by?"

"Captain Samuel, he's always hated me. He used him to try and get back at me." He explained simply. She nodded.

"For what?"

"Not sure. Mostly just being better than him, and also the fact that I'm only 16," she spotted the lie straight away. She decided not to push about it though.

"How old is he?" She asked him.

"twenty seven," she nodded.

"Yeah. So are you guys like, 'sworn enemies'?" She joked.

"Um, in a sense." He told her, rubbing his forehead. She waited for him to continue.

"When I was younger, he used to be friends with my brother, I don't know exactly what happened, but I just know he hates my family," she looked at him.

"Hmm... So you're only 16? You look older," she told him. He looked at her emerald eyes and sighed.

"indeed. I get that a lot. How old are you?" He asked her.

"I'm 15." She stated simply.

"15?!" He turned to her in shock. She smiled.

"Yep. I also get that a lot." He nodded.

"You do look a lot older than you are," He told her.

"You do too," she commented. After a moment she spoke.

"So are you going to teach me how to be a lookout?" He shook his head.

"Not right now. We're going to dock soon, so why bother." She nodded.

"Where are we going to dock?"

"Not sure," He told her. She rolled her eyes.

"I-" she started.

"Land ahoy!" Cade screamed.

Emma looked at him excitedly. She bounced up and down and ran over to the rail.

"Whoa..." she said as she looked at the castle in the distance.

"it's beautiful.." she whispered. He chuckled and walked over to her.

"It is indeed. I'd say we are nearing Ella's castle," she smiled.

"I'm nervous.." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked her.

"I've never really talked to a human that wasn't a pirate," she told him, biting her nail. "What if they don't like me?" It was then that she met his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Well, if they don't you can always drown them," she laughed. "Don't worry. Your not any normal siren, you certainly break any stereotypes I've heard. Other than of course the beauty." She blushed a little.

"Thanks, Killian." She told him warmly.

Once they docked, Emma ran off the ship.

"Emma, slow down, lass.." Killian said once he caught up to her. She laughed.

"Sorry. So where's your favorite place to go from this world?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"The tavern probably. Not sure you can handle that though," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've had my share of achohol."

"I don't doubt it, it's just that the men here can be a little.." he gestured with his hands.

"Pushy?" She asked.

"Sort of, yes. More so they are creeps when it comes to lovely ladies such as yourself." She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Like you?" He scoffed in mock hurt.

"I'm offended you think so little of me," she laughed.

"I get what you mean." She told him. He nodded.

"My other favorite place to go is the woods." She nodded.

"Then let's go there!" He smiled and nodded.

"We can go to the tavern on the way back,"

"I thought men were creeps,"

"Thankfully you've got me to protect you."

"Oh, I see. Thank the lords," They both laughed.

/-/-/3 hours later/-/-/

"So are we going to the tavern?" She asked as they left the woods and entered a town.

"Aye, if you're up for it," She rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"If you get uncomfortable just let me know, alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Aye aye captain."

As they walked, she felt herself smiling. She liked Killian, he broke any stereotypes _she_ had heard about pirates. He was nice. After all, he didn't have to show her around. Or warn her about the men. Although she knew it didn't mean anything, she took solace in thinking even just for a moment, that he cared. She's never had anyone care about her.

 _Maybe he likes me.._ she thought.

 _I'm being naive, aren't I? Why would a pirate like him like a siren like me.._

She sighed at that awful thought. Maybe no one was meant to like her. She certainly didn't believe she deserved it..


End file.
